fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Cthulhu (Trees Everywhere)
Cthulhu is a Greater Old One and one of the many extraterrestrial beings that had set foot on Earth. A Lovecraftian God from the 23rd Nebula, he is one of the Hegemony's strongest beings due to his immense reality-bending powers and a fearsome aura to render everyone insane. Appearance While nobody is sure how he looks like (since his appearance in the media id heavily censored), many believe that Cthulhu resembles a humanoid octopus-dragon with wings. His head resembles a giant octopus with an unknown amount of tentacles surrounding his mouth. His hands are webbed and on his back is a pair of wings presumably used for flight. Further descriptions are impossible due to Cthulhu's fearsome ability to render witnesses insane. History In one of the oldest known piece of literature in the Lovecraftian library, Cthulhu was born on the star Vhoorl by Nug. The explosion during his birth ruptured space and time around the universe, attracting the attention of the then-new Hegemony. Out of fear, the Hegemony allied themselves with the Lovecraftians in exchange for "useful subjects". Many years later, the Lovecraftians became full-time members of the Hegemony, placing themselves alongside other influential alien races and dimensional empires. Cthulhu is one of the many Gods that once settled on Earth. He created the bizarre city of R'lyeh, where his followers can safely worship him without any interferences from the outside world. Many have fallen victim to Cthulhu's powers, worshipping their God and weakening Heaven and Hell's grasps on Earth. The Hell God of Fraud, Iblis, convinced one of Cthulhu's "sons", Ghatanothoa, to betray him. This started a fight between them, ending with Ghatanothoa's victory, the sinking of R'lyeh, and the exile of Cthulhu from Earth. The Great Dreamer was forced to rest for thousands of years after the fierce battle. Cthulhu's only participation in the Divine Wars was during the Six Hundred and Sixty-Sixth Divine War, where his appearance alone caused huge territorial losses for both Heaven and Hell forces. Personality Surprisingly enough, Cthulhu is considered as a nice person by those who met him (and hasn't turned insane yet). He actually cares of his cult and devotes his time helping them solving problems despite his lazy attitude. A common joke among Lovecraftians is that Cthulhu's the only sane Greater Old One. Heaven and Hell resent his insanity aura and makes sure that in every captured Hegemony territory, no Cthulhu cults remain, lest a rebellion starts. Cthulhu absolutely hates boats. This is because at one point, a boat commanded by really daring crews rammed unto his kneecaps, gravely injuring him. Ghatanothoa would later use this weakness as an advantage, thus securing his victory. Even to this day, Cthulhu does not forgive what his "son" did, for his greatest creation (R'lyeh) was destroyed in a blink of an eye. Abilities * Immortality: Cthulhu cannot be killed through any means. Even the grievous wounds he sustained from his fight with Ghatanothoa is not enough to fully kill him. * Insanity Aura: Cthulhu generates an inhuman amount of insanity that even seeing him can cause the sanest people to go crazy. This does not apply to his worshippers, as they absorb his aura and channel them through their body, turning them into mini-mobile-insanity auras. * Reality-Bending: Cthulhu is able to bend reality to his will, causing huge rips on the universe he's on. * Telepathy: What kind of God can't do telepathy? * Universal Travel: Of course he can, he's a God after all. Trivia * This is the second Cthulhu page on the wiki. * Ghatanothoa would later change his name to Gatanozoa. Category:Sentinel 72's Kaiju Category:Elder Gods Category:Cthulhu Variations Category:Kaiju Category:Male? Category:Trees Everywhere Category:Unknown Gender